Love is Never Simple
by Yorugami Ahou
Summary: Wufei's thoughts on a certain Pilot with Amethyst eyes and love. ^.^


Note: Well...this fic just came into my head as I was studying for a chem. test. Surprising, isn't it? Anyway, I won nothing of Gundam Wing and blah, blah, blah. I just wish there'd be more Wufei x Duo fics out there that isn't having Duo being maltreated by Heero...It's just so...angsty no da! Anyway, this fic is mostly the ramblings of how Wufei would find love. After all, he is a very educated person.  
  
Love Is Never Simple  
by: FalconIce  
  
On a lonely hill amongst the rolling plains of grass, therein lay a teen. A teen who was pondering the dimensions of...love. The bronze-skinned oriental teen raised his ebony eyes to witness the slow decent of sakura blossoms to the earth. He blinked as a small land breeze blew the sakura blossoms farther into the plain...  
Wufei turned his sloe eyes to regard an elegant winged swallow-tailed butterfly. The butterfly seemed to flit from flower to flower, as if giving each one a tender kiss of a lover. Wufei felt is mouth turn into a tiny smile. Such things in nature were always pleasant to watch. These little things were mostly passable in the drive to survive everyday life, ignorable at the least. Wufei leaned closer to a white inconspicuous flower whereupon the butterfly landed. It's wispy wings closing and opening as it extended its proboscis to sample the sweet nectar of such a pure white blossom.  
The raven-haired boy brought his knees up and wrapped his bronze colored arms around his white clothed legs. He then rested his chin upon it and closed his eyes. The sigh that escaped his mouth was bordering on weariness and relaxation. The sloe-eyed boy reminisced and contemplated his current love life, or rather lack of a love life. Wufei sighed yet again.  
What exactly was love anyway? Wufei mused within himself. He rolled the thought around his mind and found that love was not as simple as most people thought it was.   
Opening his eyes, he let a hand pluck a cherry blossom from the ground then twirled it around; fascinated by it's many contours and pastel colors. Even a flower such as this was not simple. For it possessed not only the color pink but also many contrasts of it...rather like an isotope of an element. That was what love was all about, contrasts. Love is not a mere black and white idea. Rather it lived in the shades of many colors...  
Slowly lips opened to form the word ' aishiteru ' and Wufei smiled. If I were to say the word to...someone I love, would it be the love that was eternal...or would it be the love that was friendship. After all, every part of love was love itself and therefore contained it's characteristics. Love as friendship, Love between lovers...love as seen by enemies. All three of these types contained frequent squabbles, respect of the other...and forgiveness. Wufei chuckled as he thought of Quatre and Trowa, their was no doubt that their love had a category on it's own. The pair barely had any scruples and seemed like they were made for each other...but then, there was Duo and Heero who never seemed to get along. Their relationship was bordering between true love and enemies, but sometimes it's hard to tell really. Wufei gazed up at the sky, noticing a flock of white cranes fly by. He blinked. That had been a lucky sign, he surmised. He slowly plucked the individual petals from the sakura in his hand; his chin still on his knees.   
The Chinese boy looked at the stub in his hand and sighed for the third time. This much thinking was not really doing him any good. He knew that he felt an attraction to a certain braided maniac, but he didn't know where it went.  
His mind was confused, as was his heart. Wufei thought of how he would get irritated that he'd just want to throttle the teen but then his heart would soften and oftentimes he found himself being the shoulder where Duo would cry on. Wufei threw the tiny stub away and picked up another, he started to pluck the petals out from that one too. His mind went scavenging back to his times with Duo. He would curse at the American pilot or more oftentimes hit him on the head with the hilt of his sword...but he knew that these were just things he did without really thinking...The American pilot acted so childish that such childish ways of punishing was always brought to Wufei's forefront of thinking. He chuckled to himself. Then there were the times that Duo would have sleepless nights after a particularly gruesome mission and the Chinese pilot would find himself comforting the distraught pilot as would a good friend...but his heart string thrummed and he knew that there was something missing. Was it all about how his instincts went? What if he was Duo's enemy and that he would betray the pilot's trust somewhere in the future. He wasn't even sure if his feeling were permanent; but then, he knew love was always fickle. He dropped the stub to the ground and looked at his stained finger. He grimaced at the rancid order of the vegetation's sap and at the color of green-brown, which was staining his finger. He thought for a moment before leaving his hand just the way it was. Wiping it on his immaculately white pants would just be...stupid. His mind flicked back to the train of thought he had been tracking and found that it ran towards the part where he and Duo were friends.  
The Chinese pilot smiled in wonder at just how many times Duo would come seeking him out to vent his frustration on a certain stoic pilot who seemed to be bent on making Duo's life hell. It wasn't really their fault that the scientists assigned them together so much even when Heero was a natural born anti-social. Wufei frowned. It also wasn't his fault that his missions were mostly solitary...Wufei wasn't anti-social, he just felt many qualms about sharing space with people that were less intelligent than he. He had gotten the trait from his mom. He'd look down on anybody he deemed stupid and dishonorable. He'd often call them weak...but, everyone was weak to an extent...even him.  
Wufei felt his mouth crinkle to a hard thin line. Weak...yes, he was weak and he was helpless in this place of feelings and no thoughts. He was a scholar and had learned to control his emotions...he controlled them too much that he didn't know how to free them anymore. Wufei knew he thought too much. Instincts were virtually unknown to him as his thinking mind suppressed even the tiniest twinge of emotion with hardbound facts that entailed to his every action. He would know the results...the causes and he'd act upon the most efficient way possible...to think about it, he was starting to act like Yuy...but then he was Wufei, he knew when control was too much. His problem was not the release of emotion, just that he knew too much what was the right thing to do. The act that would bring justice...It was how he had been brought up and old habits die hard. The Pilot of Shenlong shook his head. He was just getting his head muddled up with more thoughts; he looked up and found himself gazing into a pair of lovely amethyst eyes. He blinked.  
"Duo?"  
"Hai! Wu. I jus came here 't call ya fer dinner!"  
"Aa. Just give me a second."  
The braided boy nodded and seemed to quiver with energy as he was forced to stand waiting for Wufei to get up.  
"C'mon Wu!"  
"Maxwell...your too hyper for your own good." Wufei chided. Duo blew him a raspberry before trotting down the hill.  
"It's getting pretty dark Wu-chan. We better get going before all the light disappears!"  
Wufei watched in amusement as the Pilot of Deathscythe waved a finger at him in warning and struck a ' lecture ' pose, Duo then headed out running. Laughing the Chinese teen followed suit. As he ran down the endless rolling plains of grass,the pilot of Shenlong, still didn't know where he was heading to.The only questions in his head at the moment were...Was Duo his friend? His enemy? Or his love? That was a question that Wufei would never truly know the answer to,it didn't matter how intelligent he was. The answer would just come in time and Wufei would just have to be patient enough to wait for it...  
  
End.  
  
C & C to be e-mailed at twilight_wings@yahoo.com  
URL: www.geocities.com/twilight_wings   
Pls. E-mail me...I really want what people think of how I write...So that I'd know what to write and not to write...Suggestions of fics are also welcomed no da! Thank you! 


End file.
